Episodes
'Nintendo Freak Episodes: ' * (S1 EP1) The Truth About Cappy: Nintendo Freak is attacked by Cappy from the game Super Mario Odyssey * (S1 EP2) The Downfall of the Nintendo Switch: Nintendo Freak's video game consoles attack him after becoming jealous of the Switch's fame * (S1 EP3) Paranormal Game Attack: Nintendo Freak experiences supernatural phenomenon as he tries to uncover who the culprit of many bizarre instances is * (S1 EP4) Life Without Video Games: Nintendo Freak is shown how different his life would be if he no longer had video games * (S1 EP5) MiSsIoN c0mPlEtE!: The various sounds Star Fox makes in Super Smash Bros. Melee become trapped within Nintendo Freak's head * (S1 EP6) Dungeons and Dragons Geeks: Nintendo Freak begins playing the classic game D&D when he discovers only geeks play it * (S1 EP7) Intense Video Game Training: Nintendo Freak's frustration with completing Shovel Knight causes him to train so he can beat the game * (S1 EP8) Sony Fans vs. Nintendo Fans: Things go wrong when Nintendo Freak is compared to that of a Sony Fan * (S1 EP9) You're To Slow: After Sonic tells Nintendo Freak he's not as fast at him, he becomes obsessed with finding the secret to true speed * (S1 EP10) Mine-craft Nintendo Switch Lets Play: The world falls into chaos as Nintendo Freak focuses on his Mine-craft game * (S1 EP11) The All New Nintendo Pencil: After watching a commercial on Nintendo's revolutionary new product, Nintendo Freak buys an item he hopes to enjoy * (S1 EP11) Mew Two Is My Best Friend!: Nintendo Freak's new friend, Mew Two, is not who he seems * (S1 EP 12) Nintendo Accessories: The hidden power of Nintendo's accessories are accidentally discovered * (S1 EP 13) Is The Wii U Better Than The Switch?: After Nintendo Freak's Switch goes missing, he tries living a life with his Wii U * (S1 EP 14) Paranormal Game Attack Two: After Nintendo Freak puts some mysterious Joy Con grips onto his Switch, he notices that his life has become a lot stranger * (S1 EP 15) The Legend Of Zelda Breath Of The Wild Review: An annoying man comes to stop Nintendo Freak's cringey and terrible review of the game Legend Of Zelda breath Of The Wild Review * (S1 EP 16) Nintendo Freak Special Episode: Nintendo Freak comes across a mythical controller that can control the environment around him, but things go wrong when the controller reaches it's full potential * (S1 EP 17) Nintendo Freak Special Episode (Part Two): Nintendo Freak searches after Bowser and duels him over the controller as the world falls into Bowser's control * (S1 EP 18) Time To Ace You Losers: Nintendo Freak trains and plays the Mario Tennis Aces pre launch tournament * (S1 EP 19) Donkey Kong Is The Illuminati!: Nintendo Freak uncovers the truth behind the Donkey Kong Country series * (S1 EP 20) New Pokemon Game!: All goes well for Nintendo Freak as his excitement for the new Pokemon Lets Go games are announced, until Mew Two returns * (S1 EP 21) Sonic Boom Curse: Nintendo Freak struggles to live with a curse where whenever he touches a physical object, part of the Sonic Boom song plays * (S1 EP 22) Link Stole My Game: Link holds Nintendo Freak's copy of Legend Of Zelda Breath Of The Wild hostage until he goes on an endearing adventure * (S1 EP 23) How E3 Ruined Me: Nintendo Freak becomes homeless after spending all his money in his excitement for the new titles revealed at E3 * (S1 EP 24) This Needs To Stop: Nintendo Freak explains the problems with Deviant Art * (S1 EP 25) Mysterious Video Game Animal: A mysterious animal keeps eating Nintendo Freak's games * (S1 EP 26) The Secrets Within The Atari: All of Nintendo Freak is erased after Nintendo Freak finds out the secret behind Atari. The last of Nintendo Freak retreats into his subconscious where he tries calling out for him to remember the series and bring it back from the void * (S1 EP 27) Kirby's Demise: Nintendo Freak's copy of Kirby Star Allies revolts against Nintendo Freak and gets the rest of his Switch games to follow in a fight of peculiar and cringey events * (S2 EP 1) The Truth About Crappy- I Mean Crappy: Cappy returns to attack Nintendo Freak after he fails to complete a list of all the Mario Games * (S2 EP 2) WaLuIgI tImE!: The wanting for Waluigi to be in Super Smash Brothers Ultimate is made very apparent * (S2 EP 3) F-Zero?: Captain Falcon attacks Nintendo Freak after his Mario Kart games mysteriously change to F-Zero * (S2 EP 4) Hdmi Madness: Nintendo Freak struggles to plug in a new video game system due to his complicated set up of wires * (S2 EP 5) Captain Toad's Year: Nintendo Freak is shown a figment of the past and is tortured with the familiarity of a toad by the game Captain Toad Treasure Tracker * (S2 EP 6) Paranormal Game Attack Part 3: A mysterious entity defends Nintendo Freak only to torture him himself * (S2 EP 7) Open The Door Already: Nintendo Freak tries to find out what is behind a peculiar door within his house * (S2 EP 8) Fnaf At Oel's House: Nintendo Freak and Oel must survive in his house that strangely resembles the game Five Nights At Freddies * (S2 EP 9) Is The Wii U Still Worth Playing: Nintendo Freak uses math and logic to discover if the Wii U is actually good * (S2 EP 10) Skull Kid Confirmed For Smash 5: The crushing reality of Smash theories and stories overwhelms Nintendo Freak in a parody like style * (S2 EP 11) Doshin The Giant Review: Blowman returns to foil another one of Nintendo Freak's reviews * (S2 EP 12) Hunter's Illusion: Hunter the dog and Nintendo Freak spontaneously change bodies * (S2 EP 13) Video Game Tv Shows: Nintendo Freak discusses popular video game based TV shows * (S2 EP 14) Forcing Myself To Not Play Video Games: Nintendo Freak's subconscious decides he's had enough time playing video games and tries to stop him from playing them * (S2 EP 15) Nintendo Memes: Nintendo Freak discusses the state of Nintendo based memes * (S2 EP 16) I Become A Sci-fi Geek: Nintendo freak becomes trapped in an alternate time line where he is a major geek * (S2 EP 17) Nintendo Freak Special Episode 2 Part One: After a mysterious version of Leo destroys Nintendo Freak's copy of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, T-Pig and Nintendo Freak travel to the past to stop Leo but upon returning to the present they realize things did not go as planned * (S2 EP 18) Nintendo Freak Special Episode 2 Part Two: Nintendo Freak attempts to stop Leo with all of his efforts before he is forced to kill himself * (S2 EP 19) Finding DDD - A King DeDeDe Documentary: Nintendo Freak tries to avenge his dog as he searches after King Dedede * (S2 EP 20) Animal Crossing Hater: Nintendo Freak's subconscious argues over which is a better game for the Nintendo Switch, F-Zero or Animal Crossing? * (S3 EP 1) Video Game Recovery: Blowman tries to get Nintendo Freak to play video games after not playing a single one for years * (S3 EP 2) Toxic Pokemon Fan: Nintendo Freak is shackled by a toxic Pokemon fan as he tries to enjoy his new copy of Pokemon Sword * (S3 EP 3) The Return Of Sony Freak: Nintendo Freak is reunited with an old foe * (S3 EP 4) TMNT Torment: A fan of TMNT on Nes forces Nintendo Freak to play his favorite game * (S3 EP 5) Mario Maker 2 Madness: Nintendo Freak and Blowman experience the struggles of Mario Maker 2 * (S3 EP 6) T-pig and Nintendo Freak discover the power and corruption of the game genie * (S3 EP 7) Blowman holds Lucas hostage and forces him to play Mario games * (S3 EP 8) Chas tries to mold Nintendo Freak into what he deems as 'cool'